


Каждый день вчера

by Tinumbra



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Утром Мирана накрасила губы цветом старого, старого вина. Теперь она раздвигает их в улыбке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jam Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516174) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Ирацибета сказала ей:   
      – Не поправляйся! Что сказано – то сказано. Пеняй теперь на себя!  
  


***

  
  
      В пять лет Мирана дала обет никогда больше не есть джем. С ужасом и восторгом она прижимала ладошки к ушам (недостаточно крепко) и смотрела, как язык сестры охотится за крошками в уголках рта.  
      – А маленькие чёрные точки, – сказала Ирацибета и сделала паузу, чтобы слизнуть липкое пятно на указательном пальце, – это обгорелые, измельчённые кости.  
      – Нет! – взвизгнула Мирана, поверив каждому слову.  
      Конечно, не так уж много лет оказалось нужно, чтобы выяснить, что джем – вовсе не сладкие ошмётки убиенных мюмзиков, но к тому времени обет уже был вписан в книгу вместе с остальными; согласно своему личному ритуалу, Мирана подняла взгляд на половинку луны и зачитала вслух пока ещё короткий список данных себе клятв. Было что-то приятное в том, как веско выглядели на бумаге чёрные буквы, как они спускались от высокой, сильной «Я» и аккуратно двигались до полной и точной остановки – как подпись. Обет, прописанный чернилами, был нерушим. Мирана не беспокоилась об отсутствии джема в своём рационе, разве что если к обеду подавали свежие ягоды и она сжимала их подушечками пальцев. Когда наполненные семенами внутренности разбрызгивались по коже, их смерть приносила ей удовольствие.  
      – Милая, не играй с едой, – говорила Королева.  
      – Пусть играет, – возражал Король, кладя руку на её волосы цвета кости. – Так она изучает мир. Да, котёнок?  
      Мирана кивала и снова тянулась к миске.  
  


***

  
  
      – Неправда! – закричала Мирана, и через три секунды её сестра произнесла: – Да у тебя  _голова_  просто  _слишком маленькая_.  
      – Как необычно, – сказал Король, когда Мирана рассказала ему об этом, и посмотрел на неё в свои мультилинзовые очки. Мирана была уверена, что в них её голова кажется такой же большой и странной, как у сестры, но промолчала, потому что Нельзя Говорить о Голове Ирацибеты, кроме как через каждый понедельник – в дни, когда маленьким и странным врачам со всего Подземья разрешалось осматривать сестру Мираны и давать ей штучки, пахнущие нервными травами. Мирана любила понедельники.  
      – Нет, – сказала она, а потом:   
      – Такое случалось раньше? – спросил Король, а потом:  
      – Как интересно, – сказали они хором.  
      Поначалу это сбивало с толку, но она быстро привыкла к периодическим скачкам жизни задом наперёд. Они случались не так часто, однако Мирана находила их довольно полезными, например, когда, задумчиво водя пальцем по пузатым пузырькам в лаборатории отца, она раздумывала, что выбрать для их зелья. Иногда она вспоминала столб зелёного дыма, но всё равно добавляла поющий дождь, просто чтобы удостовериться, а затем совершенным чёрным почерком записывала результат и больше так не делала. Знание будущего не меняло её жизнь, а просто предупреждало об опасности.  
      Пока Ирацибета, которая была старше неё, сидела с Королевой и училась королевствованию, Мирана, подобрав юбки, шла с Террантом в лес охотиться за редкими травами. Шляпник был одним из немногих, кто мог широко улыбаться, слушая, как Король разглагольствует о химии. Миране нравились выпуклые зелёные глаза Терранта, она размышляла, какие они будут на вкус, если их выковырять и выжать в зелье.  
      – Не удивлюсь, если как ежевика, – ответил он, когда она его об этом спросила, – только проницательнее.  
      – Как мята. – Глаза Ирацибеты загорелись. – И правда, попробуй.  
      – Тогда шляпы у него будут получаться гораздо хуже, – заметила Мирана.  
      Ирацибета фыркнула.  
      – Они такие маленькие и заковыристые. Мне всё равно уже наскучило о нём говорить. Пойдём, скажем повару сделать нам фруктовых пирожных.  
      – Я не ем джем, – напомнила Мирана. – Я дала обет.  
      – Тогда всё съем я, – ответила Ирацибета. – Пойдём.  
  


***

  
  
      Первое зелье Мираны, которое она сварила самостоятельно, содержало, среди прочего, пять половников лебединой песни и немного ногтей лжеца. Получилась жидкость лимонного цвета, которая обладала уменьшающим свойством; Мирана испытала его на Двойке Червей, а потом носила в кармане до тех пор, пока тот не пожаловался, что от кружева у него всё чешется. Когда вечером Ирацибета не пришла ужинать, дворец обыскали и нашли её в лаборатории – ростом в треть себя самой, но с прежними пропорциями.  
      – Боже мой, милочка, – сказала Королева и немедленно покинула комнату.  
      Ирацибета вспыхнула.   
      – Не пялься! – приказала она. – Я просто хотела посмотреть, как бы я выглядела, если бы голова была…  
      – Нормальной, – закончила Мирана, и сестра ударила её кулачками по животу.  
      За три дня им удалось сварить противоположное зелье, а потом ещё два; они поняли, что жидким его сделать не получится. Подмяв юбки поудобнее, Мирана передавала своей миниатюрной сестре крошки, одну за другой, пока та не стала более-менее такой, как раньше.  
      – Можно попробовать втереть зелье непосредственно в лицо, – предложила Мирана, но Ирацибета отпрянула.  
      – Со мной всё в порядке, – заявила она. – В полном. Это остальной мир слишком мелкий, слишком обычный. Я всегда так думала, и так оно и есть.  
      Этим утром Мирана накрасила губы цветом старинного вина. Теперь она раздвинула их в улыбке.  
      – Капитан Стейн слишком мал для тебя, Рейси?  
      Ирацибета снова залилась краской, не красной, как вино, но яркой и уродливой и почти такой же алой, как её волосы, а потом выбежала из комнаты. Мирана начала тихонько напевать.  
      – Как невежливо, принцесса, – заметил голос над её левым плечом. Чешир проявлялся медленным изгибом, начиная с кончика хвоста.  
      – Она не лучше, – сказала Мирана.  
      – Что значит, – сказал Кот, – она и не хуже.  
      – Но  _становится_  хуже. – Усевшись на пол, Мирана подтянула колени к груди. – Я чувствую. – Потом добавила: – Я тоже становлюсь хуже. Интересно, об этом где-нибудь написано?  
      – Подозреваю, что  _где-то_  написано обо всём, – откликнулся Чешир. – С бесконечностью всегда так.  
      – Ирацибете нравится тьма, – печально сказала Мирана. – Она считает её полезной, даёт ей, тяжёлой и зыбкой, затягивать себя внутрь.  
      – Мне темнота никогда не мешала, – протянул Чешир. – Много шума из-за ничего, так я всегда думал; но, с другой стороны, я-то вижу её насквозь.   
      – Ты уже долго здесь, – сказала Мирана. – Подземье – тёмное место. Это я знаю.  
      – Сумасшествие – единственный способ прижиться, – сказал Чешир мягче, уже без самодовольства. – Хоть Шляпника спроси. Или родителей. Это несложно, стоит только начать.  
      Повернув голову, Мирана прижала щёку к пятнистому шёлку своего белого платья.  
      – Я не хочу такого сумасшествия, Чешир. Лучше бы жизнь была похожа на зелье. Всё очень просто, если можешь налить это в стакан. Легко контролировать, легко наблюдать, а когда оно становится опасным, ты выливаешь его и варишь новое.  
      Чешир сделал грандиозный вздох, отчего полоски на его шкуре блеснули неистово-синим.  
      – Мне кажется, если что-то где-то написано, это можно переписать. Звучит разумно.  
      Миране нравилось думать о чернилах на белоснежной бумаге.   
      – Да, – сказала она. – Можно обойтись и без тьмы. Я могу просто думать о свете.   
      Дождавшись момента, когда луна снова стала половинкой, она записала у себя в книге:  
       _Клянусь никогда не причинять вред ни одному живому существу._  
      – «Вред» звучит расплывчато, – заметил Чешир. – Скользкое слово, принцесса… опомниться не успеешь, как оно окажется вверх тормашками. Уж в этом я разбираюсь.  
      Но Мирана зачитала список своих обетов луне, четырём лапам и перевёрнутой зубастой улыбке – тем частям Кота, что были ей видны – и теперь сосредоточенно думала о лёгком. О перьях. Бумаге. Свете звёзд. Подняв руки, она представила, что вся сделана из шёлковой паутины.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда началась эпидемия, казалось, что кто-то расставил по всему дворцу открытые баночки с перцем – настолько много все чихали. Болезни нравились годы, поэтому охотнее всего она вилась и сплеталась вокруг тех, у кого их было много. Возвышаясь на троне своего упрямства, мать Мираны сидела и кашляла в льняной платок, изящно вышитый васильками, до тех пор, пока однажды утром её голова не заболела так сильно, что удерживать вес короны стало невозможно. Мирана наткнулась на Ирацибету с золотым венцом в дрожащих руках.  
      – Не рановато ли? – сказала она, и корона, упав, со звоном покатилась по полу.  
      – Не смей винить меня, – дрогнувшим голосом ответила Ирацибета.  
      Террант непрерывно пил чай, а его глаза становились всё больше и безумней. Чихал он нечасто, зато от каждого чиха шляпа слетала у него с головы и пролетала через полкомнаты, будто пытаясь убежать от заразы. Ирацибета заперлась у себя в комнате и кричала на любого, кто проходил мимо; только Мирана пёрышком скользила по каменным полам, будто неуязвимая ни для чего на свете – а именно так оно и было. Она кое-что вспомнила, но ещё никому не об этом рассказала, так как в данных обстоятельствах это казалось нетактичным.  
      – Ты такая хорошая и сильная, котёнок, – сказал Король. Мирана улыбнулась ему лучшей из своих обеспокоенных улыбок, думая о смехе и об их играх, и совсем не о том, какой он стал худой.  
      – Мы найдём лекарство, – пообещала она, поднимая корзинку, наполненную лепестками роз, и ставя её на стол. – Теперь их?  
      Короля скрутил приступ кашля, эхом прокатившись у него в груди; потом Король вытер руки о тряпку и очень серьёзно сказал:  
      – Для лекарства нам понадобится левый глаз смельчака.  
      Чешир оказался прав насчёт скользких слов, потому что обет Мираны касался только её собственных рук. То, что делают другие во имя неё и по её приказу – совсем другое дело.  
      – Капитан Стейн очень храбрый, папа.  
  


***

  
  
      Закономерно, что изъявление родительской воли стало ещё одним поразительным доказательством того, какую силу приобретают слова, будучи написанными – и подписанными – на бумаге. Такие слова, как:  
       _по характеру подходит на роль_  
      и  
       _живёт всё равно задом наперёд, так что, если подумать, она всегда была старшей_  
      Мирана сидела на троне и крепко сжимала рукоять Вострого меча, со всех сторон обдуваемая одиночеством, словно осенним ветром. Меч хорошо смотрелся, лёжа у неё на коленях, а её ногти хорошо смотрелись на блестящем металле. Она решила, что отдаст тьме только немножко от себя: кончики пальцев, изгиб бровей и сладкозвучный рот – окровавленный вход в пещеру.   
      – Церемония была так прекрасна, – сказала она.  
      Руки Ирацибеты сжались в кулаки, и, наверное, ей было бы легче скрыть гнев, не будь её лицо таким огромным.   
      – Значит, вот оно как бывает, – проговорила она угрюмым и неприятным голосом. – Прикладываешь столько усилий, бежишь, бежишь, стараешься обогнать чужие ожидания, а остаёшься на том же месте.  
      – Не переживай, – ответила Мирана, ослеплённая воспоминанием: чёрные когти, багряное пламя, детские крики, чистое воодушевление и смерть, и ей даже нельзя было стать причиной. Она вспомнила…  
      И сказала:  
      – Разве время – не странная вещь?  
      – Я против этого. Я не собираюсь сидеть и смотреть на твои жалкие попытки править, – заявила Ирацибета.  
      – Тогда стой, – ответила Мирана новым голосом, и позади неё угрожающе клацнуло оружие. – Или беги.  
      Ирацибета побежала.  
  


***

  
  
      В королевстве Мираны появилась девочка в голубом платье и неправильно произнесла название страны. Каждый день случались куда более странные вещи, поэтому это событие легко могло пройти незамеченным, если бы Мирана не увидела в прелестных волосах малышки блеснувший лучик солнца и не вспомнила ощущение седла между бёдер, армию на шахматной доске и струящиеся по доспеху светлые волосы.  
      – Я Алиса, – сказала девочка, – во всяком случае, была ею, когда проснулась. Я сегодня так много раз менялась, что теперь могу оказаться чем угодно и даже не узнаю этого!  
      – Алиса, – мечтательно произнесла Мирана. – Я думала, ты будешь старше.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда над головой пролетел Бармаглот, Мирана даже удивилась, потому что этот день она вспомнила очень давно и не ожидала, что он наступит именно  _сегодня_. Сегодня она была занята мыслями о повышении урожая и расширении своего нового лабиринта из растений, а ещё о том, как просто забыть про тьму, пока белые щиколотки Терранта счастливо мелькают в такт музыке.  
      В небе раздался вопль, и она лениво подняла руку, загораживаясь от солнца, чтобы лучше видеть, но лошадь под ней взбрыкнула; к тому времени, как у Мираны получилось вернуть равновесие, они уже неслись через тени, прочь от огня, хаоса и неразберихи, которые, вероятно, означали государственный переворот.   
      Лошадь остановилась в чаще леса, и Мирана скользнула из седла, удивляясь, насколько она устала для того, кто и не думал бегать. Юбка уцепилась за стремя и порвалась со звуком прожужжавшего насекомого.  
      – Время пить чай, – сказал Шляпник, уставившись на красные следы от вожжей на своей ладони, но Мирана покачала головой.  
      – Ты иди, – сказала она. – Я скоро буду. Оставьте мне немного бутербродов.  
      Путешествие из одного конца королевства в другой не заняло много времени: Подземье было не таким уж большим сокровищем. Никто не остановил Мирану, пока она мягко поднималась по ступеням в безупречную спальню, где стояла завешанная багряным балдахином кровать.  
      – Что  _тебе_  здесь надо? – рявкнула Ирацибета, которая держала в уверенных руках корону Мираны и явно готовилась возложить её себе на голову. Уронив руки, Ирацибета отпрянула от зеркала, будто её застигли за кражей пирожных.  
      Мирану охватило ощущение, словно она всю жизнь только и делала, что истекала кровью; её белая-белая кожа и ужасное притяжение тьмы и то, как она не могла перестать думать о ягодном джеме на своих руках. Она жила в равнодушном ожидании того дня, что она помнит как свой последний, и единственное, чего она боялась – принять то, что положено ей от рождения.  
      – Просто напомнить тебе, Рейси, – произнесла она. – И больше ничего.  
      –  _Отрубить ей…_  – взвизгнула Ирацибета, и Мирана вздохнула:   
      –  _Ты так и не поняла?_    
      Затем наступила странная тишина, будто маятник забыл сделать свой законный взмах, и они какое-то время просто смотрели друг на друга; в ответ на оборванный на полуслове приказ несколько сбитых с толку карт-стражников с опаской заглянули в комнату.  
      – Ну и сиди в своём глупом белом дворце, – наконец сказала Ирацибета. –  _Мне_  наплевать. Но корона моя и всегда была моей, и Подземье моё, и всё скоро станет больше. Лучше. В основном, больше. А ещё у меня есть армия, знаешь ли, так что можешь набрать хоть полные карманы бабочек – вреда ты мне причинить не сможешь.  
      – Я поклялась, что никогда не причиню вред ни одному живому существу, – продекламировала Мирана.  
      – Неужели? Как ты собираешься защищаться? Как будешь творить правосудие на своём лживом суде?  
      Мирана смотрела на неё и изо всех сил думала о белых птичках с косточками, тонкими, будто нить от воздушного змея, как они набирают высоту, и их, счастливых, уносят зимние ветры.  
      – Я найду путь.  
      Красная королева грустно улыбнулась.  
      – Теперь я тут правлю, – сказала она. – Здесь все пути мои.


End file.
